


Unarmoured

by calathea



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calathea/pseuds/calathea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the ds_flashfiction Items Carried by Fraser challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unarmoured

The first time he hugged Constable Benton Fraser of the RCMP, it was a full-body hug. Fraser was stiff, disbelieving, unresponsive. As Ray's arms closed around him, their belt buckles clinked together. Slightly hysterical, what with the nerves, and the wolf eyeing him from the floor, and the need to make this new life work, Ray clutched the unyielding, clinking body and wondered what the hell the various painful shapes digging into him were.

* * * * * * * 

The last time he'd hugged Ben, just that morning, it had been a full-body hug. Ben had been warm, sleepy, almost boneless in his arms. Ray had dragged himself away reluctantly, still half-asleep himself. On the way out the door, he'd caught his foot in Ben's Sam Browne belt, and stubbed his toe on one of Ben's boots. He grinned to himself and wondered whether Ben would even find his lanyard where it hung on the wall light.

* * *


End file.
